The Difference Between Yours and Mine
by card digi
Summary: A drabble fic full of little one-shots of our favorite couple. A consistent theme: the difference between humans and demons. It contains the one-shot Embarrassing.
1. Prologue: Flowers

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble fic, and I'm not quite sure that it will be in chronological order or not. It will be about the differences between humans and demons in general, their dating practices in particular.**

**For those of you who are wondering where Embarrassing went, it got absorbed into this fic. It just seemed to fit right in – even though it's not a drabble exactly.**

**And finally, I'm thinking (I'm not quite sure yet) of using the family that I gave to Sesshomaru in Show You Care in this as well. Mainly because I love the characters, I would also like to see them in a more laid back setting, I think that Sesshomaru having a large dysfunctional family presents to many temptations to resist and because I'm too lazy to create other OCs. And with that, I hope that you enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru wondered why he had even asked them for advice in the first place. Inuyasha and Miroku were behaving like a couple of children, which was nothing new – especially for Inuyasha. But both of them were currently involved with human women and Sesshomaru wasn't quite ready to tell his family – his mother in particular - that he was going out with a human. That meant that he'd have to avoid her like the plague, which could be more of a problem than he'd originally thought.

Sesshomaru looked up from a spot that he'd fixated on when his mind had begun to wander and looked around the store once more. It was a flower shop. Why had Inuyasha and Miroku brought him to a flower shop?

"So do you see any that you like?" Inuyasha asked.

A slight crease appeared in Sesshomaru's brow. He was more than a little confused.

When Inuyasha got no response, he tried a different tact. "Do you see any that you think _she_ would like?"

"What do flowers have to do with our date?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked at him for a few seconds. "You're kidding right?"

Sesshomaru's eyes became very expressive suddenly. Inuyasha looked away from the murderous intent they contained. "Hey Miroku, help me out here," he called to his conspicuously absent friend.

Miroku turned his head from the lady behind the counter and walked over to them. "What's the problem?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't know why flowers are so important on a first date," Inuyasha informed him.

Miroku put a hand to his chin and assumed an expression of deep thought. "Well, you see Sesshomaru, flowers show a woman that you care enough about her to actually attempt to impress her."

"Yeah, they tell her that you're serious about her," Inuyasha added.

But he wasn't sure yet if he _was_ serious about her. He didn't even know if he was going to go through with it. This already seemed like way more trouble than it was worth.

"Just pick a flower that reminds you of her," Miroku said backing away slowly.

_A flower that reminded him of her_. Sesshomaru looked around the store once more. Nothing caught his eye. It wasn't until his third sweep of the store that he spotted them.

The edges of the petals were a deep purple with the middle a soft lavender. Running down the outside of the petal was a bright yellow streak. The shape when the flower was in full bloom was similar in a way, to a triangle only much more beautiful. Their beauty wasn't as elaborate as a rose or as simple as a lily; it was a perfect mixture of the two. Delicate, elegant and inherently feminine. They were the perfect representation of her.

Purple irises.

Just looking at them brought her to mind and a sense of calm filled him.

Without hesitation Sesshomaru asked for a bouquet.


	2. Embarrassing

**A/N: This used to be a one-shot before it was absorbed into this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Rin was so ready for this day to be over. From the time that her alarm had gone off to now, she had found herself in a number of embarrassing situations.<p>

It had started when her puppy, Buttercup, had woke her up at five in the morning to go outside. Rin had sleepily climbed out of bed and gotten dressed. On her way out the door to her building, she had tripped over Buttercup – who had been running around in circles at the time – and subsequently fell flat on her face right in front of the manager of her building. Face flaming she'd gotten up as nonchalantly as possible and exited the building.

It had continued when she missed her bus and therefore got to work late, which meant that she had next to no time to settle in before heading to her first class. She made a quick dash to the bathroom. It wasn't until she was walking down the hallway to her first class of the day that she noticed something was wrong.

"Hey Rin."

She turned to face Inuyasha, the gym teacher at the high school where she worked. He was also her boyfriend's younger brother. Inuyasha opened his mouth but no words came out. Rin watched as a smirk appeared on his face. "Gee, Rin I didn't know you needed adult diapers already."

Rin's brow furrowed. What was he talking about?

"I can't believe you pissed yourself," he said. Inuyasha turned on his heel and walked down the hallway laughing. The few students that were still in the hallway turned to look at her. _Great. Just what I need._

Rin glanced down at her legs and saw a huge stain on the front of her pants. Her face went red. _It must have gotten there while I was washing my hands._ And yet Rin felt a slight panic coming over her. There was no way she could stand in front of a group of high school students with a huge stain on her pants. It was bad enough that there were students around who'd heard what Inuyasha said. "Hey did you hear? Ms. Oosaki pissed her pants. I saw it. The stain was huge." It would probably be all over the school by the end of the day. _Why didn't I just decide to wear black pants today_ she thought miserably. With a defeated sigh Rin adjusted her textbook so that it would hide the stain and proceeded to her classroom. Luckily she was able to remain seated for most of the class.

It wasn't until lunch that Rin caught up with Inuyasha. Coming up behind him she smacked his head.

"What the hell – oh it's just you," Inuyasha said, turning back to his nutritious lunch of chicken ramen.

"What do you mean 'it's just you'," Rin said angrily.

"What's your problem," Inuyasha asked disinterestedly.

"You are. I can't believe you said that out loud in the hall. You _knew_ it was water." Rin was practically yelling at him. She'd had to deal with snide remarks from her students all morning.

"Relax Rin," Inuyasha said. His eyes were wide and he was looking a little frightened. That wasn't surprising. It wasn't very often that Rin raised her voice. "It was just a joke."

"A joke? No this is a joke," Rin said taking Inuyasha's ramen and grabbing the first thing that her other hand came into contact with – which just happened to be a bottle of cayenne pepper – and poured half of it into the ramen. Once she was finished she put the ramen back in front of Inuyasha, who was wearing an expression of incredulity, and walked out of his office. Unfortunately her glorious exit was ruined by the fact that she took a basketball to the side of her head as soon as she stepped out of the office. It struck her so hard that she blacked out.

_Today truly was a lovely day_, Rin thought as she woke with a pounding headache. She turned her head and saw a box of candies on her desk. She slowly left the bed and walked over to it. The candies had been placed prominently on her desk. There was a small card. Opening it, all she found was a capital S written in a bold hand. Just like that the throbbing in her head was reduced to a gently pulsing. _It's strange how he always seems to know when I'm having a bad day. It's like he has some sort of sixth sense or something._ Rin opened the box and saw that they were her favorite – peanut butter and chocolate candies.

Rin ate one, her eyes closing of their own volition as the taste filled her mouth. She was about to take another when Sango popped her head around the corner. "Oh good your awake. I figured you'd wake up while I was gone. Are you feeling better? We kinda need our school nurse back?" Sango finished apologetically. Rin nodded an affirmative.

* * *

><p>The rest of Rin's school day passed without incident.<p>

Before she left the school, Sesshomaru called and told her that he had stopped by her apartment and picked up Buttercup. In other words, he wanted her to spend the night at his place. Rin didn't know why he couldn't just come out and say it, although it was interesting to see how many ways he could say something without actually coming right out and saying it.

It was odd though. It wasn't very often that Sesshomaru got off work before she did. _He must've had a meeting today or something._

By the time that Rin walked in the door of Sesshomaru's lavish apartment she felt like a contestant on **Wipeout**, all tired, bruised and battered. She slowly leaned down to pet Buttercup who was jumping for attention. When she straightened she saw that Sesshomaru was walking toward her in a pair of lounging pants, running a towel through his long hair. Rin smiled tiredly at him and pulled of her coat. Once she had hung her coat, she turned and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek, before walking to his bedroom.

_I really don't feel like cooking tonight. Maybe we could do take out,_ Rin thought as she slowly pulled her clothes off. She saw a pale hand caress her thigh and swatted at it. "Not tonight S, I'm tired," she said.

The hand pulled back.

Rin could feel his brooding gaze on her back. She kicked her pants off, completely oblivious when something fell out of her pockets. Feeling Sesshomaru's gaze leave her, Rin turned around. And just about died.

Sesshomaru was holding a condom and looking at it like he'd never seen one before. Rin quickly picked up her pants and felt around in the pockets. Yep, it wasn't there. During her last health class of the day, she had passed around a couple of condoms and even shown the students how to use them. She had pocketed one from a student who had been using it as a Frisbee.

Rin turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, who promptly pinned her with his beautiful eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Huh?" Rin replied, thoroughly confused.

"I'm still not used to your human ways. Is this some roundabout way of asking for sex?"

_Oh God please, let the floor swallow me now_ Rin thought. She brought a hand to the side of her face and lowered her head.

Again she saw the hand, only this time it reached for her head. Rin's face was gently lifted so that she was staring into Sesshomaru's face, a flustering experience in and of itself. "Do you want to have sex Rin?"

Rin closed her eyes. How could he be so calm and direct about this? She felt like she was about to expire on the spot. Maybe it was just a demon thing?

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? Seems like we hardly have sex" he said.

What was he talking about? They'd had sex the other day, and lots of it. And could he please stop saying sex?

Rin nodded. Then added in a small voice, "I'm just really tired tonight."

Sesshomaru's hand left her face and went back to the towel that was draped around his shoulders. After studying her for what seemed like an excruciatingly long time he turned on his heel and left the room.

Rin sank down on the bed and put her face in her hands. God, she couldn't believe that she had just told he perfect-beyond-gorgeous boyfriend that she didn't want to have sex with him. She didn't think it was possible to be anymore mortified than she already was. What was she gonna do? This was the kind of thing that could destroy couples. . . _Oh God_ Rin groaned to herself.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Rin found herself standing in the doorway of Sesshomaru's study. She knew that <em>he knew<em> that she was there, but he was plainly ignoring her. Rin cleared her throat and immediately found herself under Sesshomaru's penetrating stare.

Rin started twisting the sleeve of her shirt. "Umm . . . about earlier. I didn't mean what I said," she got out after much stammering.

Sesshomaru just stared blankly back at her. Crap he wasn't going to make this easy for her, was he? But that was ok. Rin supposed she had hurt his pride, and was prepared to eat a little crow.

"I do want to have sex with you. I was just . . . it was really awkward earlier – and you kept saying 'sex'," Rin mumbled to the floor.

"What was I supposed to say? You also had problems with the word 'mate'."

Rin looked directly at Sesshomaru's forehead. "It's just that 'sex' and 'mate' both sound so impersonal."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time. "So then would you prefer that I just initiate the act without any warning?"

Rin nodded after a brief pause.

"Humans are so strange. That's normally the way that demons mate," Sesshomaru said, before returning his attention to his laptop.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Rin stood at the sink washing the dishes when she felt a hand lift up her shirt and the other reach into her pants. Sesshomaru kissed the side of her neck and quickly pulled her pants down.<p>

_Ummm . . . What happened to foreplay?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Black Out

**A/N: This was inspired by a prompt in the LWDSR community on live journal.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Rin stood at the stove cooking some stir-fry. It was mostly for her, although Sesshomaru would probably eat the beef so long as she kept it very rare.

He was spending the night at her house tonight, which was a little nerve-wracking. Rin still wasn't used to having a serious boyfriend and all the many things that went along with it. Like having said boyfriend bear witness to some of her more embarrassing, personal, everyday moments.

But still, she did love him; so much that it scared her sometimes, especially since they hadn't been dating for very long. She was afraid of getting too clingy and pushing him away. That had never been a problem in the past, but this was Sesshomaru she was talking about.

"Is that a gas oven?"

Rin gave a small squeak and jumped, her hand rising to her throat. She turned around and found herself looking at Sesshomaru's chest. After lowering her hand, she turned back around and tried to ignore him.

"So what if it is?" she asked a little flippantly. He hadn't apologized for scaring her after all.

Sesshomaru moved a little closer to her and Rin fought the impulse to start fanning herself. It was a hot, muggy night to begin with and Sesshomaru wasn't making it any cooler. With him standing so close to her from behind and the heat from the stove, Rin was practically burning up.

"Who cooks on a gas stove in this day and age?" he asked.

"I do," Rin replied stubbornly. Was he _trying_ to offend her? Probably not. Sesshomaru had a tendency to say insensitive things without really thinking. Besides she had been in his kitchen. It was more like a high-tech computer lab. Rin was afraid of breaking something every time she went in there.

"Would you like a new stove?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure. Could you buy me a new gas stove?" Rin replied tartly, giving the skillet an extra vigorous shake. "You know, all the best chefs have gas stoves. And while you may not like my cooking, I've been told that I'm a pretty good cook," Rin continued.

"I like your cooking just fine," was Sesshomaru's response.

Of course he did, so long as she didn't overcook the meat. Rin put her spoon down, turned off the burner and shrugged her shoulders a few times. It wasn't like her to be this attitudinal. Rin felt a slight breeze on her back and glanced over her shoulder. Sesshomaru was walking out the kitchen. She let her head fall forward, a dejected sigh falling from her lips.

That sigh quickly turned to a curse as the lights cut out in her kitchen. Rin went still and listened for the slight whirring of the ceiling fan or air conditioner. Nothing. It must be a black out.

_What a perfect way to end the day_, Rin thought sarcastically. God, she just wanted this day to be over already. She brought her hands to her face and tried to stave off the tears of frustration that had been threatening all day.

A soft pair of lips touched her neck. It was followed by gentle hands turning her around and lightly pressing her face to a wide chest.

Rin let her hands fall to her side and Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. Then he pressed his forehead against hers while his hands traveled down her arms to capture her hands.

Rin felt herself calming down.

After a couple of minutes one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry."


	4. No More Lonely Nights

**A/N: This was also inspired by an LWDSR writing prompt.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru walked into his dark apartment. Immediately a familiar, comforting scent met him. His shoulders automatically relaxed, all the leftover tension from the long day leaving him. Strange what just her _scent_ did to him.

At times it was an aphrodisiac, at others a soothing presence that embraced him like the water of a hot bath, cleansing him of all the day's problems.

He walked to his room, his eyes going straight to the bed. A small smile tugged at his lips. Rin was there but you would never know it by looking at the bed. Rin had the covers pulled up over the pillows and he assumed that her head was also under the pillow. What's more, she was so small, that she represented nothing more than a small ripple in the massive bed. Sometimes Sesshomaru wondered how she could breathe.

He pulled off his clothes and walked to the bathroom. After taking a short shower, Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom to find that Rin's head had appeared from under the pillows.

Another strange thing about Rin: she knew when he was near her, even in her sleep. He hadn't made a noise since entering the apartment, and yet Sesshomaru knew that Rin knew he was there.

And stranger still how that thought made him feel. It made him feel as though he was no longer a wandering soul, looking for . . . something. It made him feel as though he belonged here with this small woman.

Sesshomaru climbed into bed and turned into Rin's open arms.

"I'm glad you're back," she said sleepily, nestling her head on his shoulder.

So was he.


	5. Doesn't That Hurt?

**A/N: This is another drabble that was inspired by a prompt in LWDSR. Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru looked up. There was that sound again. It was the third time he'd heard it. It sounded like a puppy crying, but other than Buttercup, there were no other puppies around. Sesshomaru left his chair and walked through the small house, searching for the source of the noise.

His search led him to the bedroom. Rin was sitting on the bed, legs stretched out, attempting to read. Buttercup meanwhile was biting Rin's feet. After a particularly hard bite, Rin made a squealing sound and jerked her feet away. Buttercup walked up to Rin and sniffed her face, asking for forgiveness. Rin stretched her feet back out and the game began anew: Buttercup biting, Rin crying out and Buttercup looking at Rin every time she made that realistic noise.

Sesshomaru leaned against the door, drawing the attention of the two females on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Are we making too much noise," Rin asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Does it hurt?"

Rin nodded.

"Then why are you still letting her do it?" he asked, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Well, it doesn't hurt that bad," Rin replied with a smile. "It tickles more than anything. She knows not to bite too hard."

"Huh," was all that he said before turning and leaving them to continue their game.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Rin came out of the bathroom of Sesshomaru's small house in the country. And it truly was small. It only had two bedrooms, one of which had been turned into an office. She had been expecting something much bigger, and was very relieved to find that the house wasn't too much bigger than her modest apartment.<p>

Sesshomaru looked very much like Rin had earlier that day when he had come across her and Buttercup: he was lying on the bed, feet outstretched, reading a book. Buttercup meanwhile was biting his toes.

Not in the gentle manner that she did Rin, but in the manner that she treated her dental bones.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked Sesshomaru, walking to the edge of the bed.

"Does what hurt?" he asked.

Rin pointed to his feet. Sesshomaru followed her finger's path.

"No. I didn't even know she was there" he replied.

"Oh," Rin said faintly, before going about the business of preparing dinner.

* * *

><p>Later on that night Rin and Sesshomaru were spending some time getting reacquainted with each other. Sesshomaru had suggested they take this trip because he had been out of the country for the last two weeks on business.<p>

Their bodies were covered in sweat. Their breath came in soft pants as their hands sought out one another.

In a moment of unbridled passion, Rin clutched at the fur that covered Sesshomaru's right shoulder, her fingers digging sharply into the soft material.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled away, his hands going to his fur. After examining the damage, he pinned her with his golden gaze. A hand was stroking the area of the fur that Rin had gripped.

"What's wrong," a breathless Rin asked.

"You don't have to be so rough. This is very sensitive," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin stared at him in silence for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Are you serious? Buttercup was gnawing your feet off and you didn't feel a thing, but I squeeze your furry little boa-"

"It is _not_ a boa," Sesshomaru interrupted, sounding a little offended.

"Whatever," Rin got out between laughter. It was becoming difficult for her to breathe. He was always so touchy about how she referred to that thing on his shoulder, while conveniently ignoring the fact that he never gave her a proper name for it.

Sesshomaru had gotten over his moment of temporary pain and was tired of hearing Rin laugh, especially when they could be doing more important things.

Rin's laughter quickly turned into a gasp, followed quickly by a moan. "You'd better be careful, or else you'll make me hurt you again," she said.

"Go ahead. I'm prepared now," was Sesshomaru's response.

And with that, they picked up where they left off.

* * *

><p>They next day, Rin found Sesshomaru taking a nap on the couch. An arm was thrown over his eyes, and his feet were propped up on the other end of the sofa. And there, cradled between his calves was Buttercup, chewing on his feet.<p>

Rin just shook her head and kept walking.


	6. Sweet Talk

**A/N: This was for another prompt that LWDSR is hosting (^_^). I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyahsa.**

"You don't have to do this," Sesshomaru said.

Rin groaned and lifted herself up. "No. I want to do this with you," she said breathlessly, before lowering herself to the bed.

"Well I finished a while ago. Before the power shut off actually," he said.

"I know and I'm almost done," Rin got out, breathing hard. As she lay on the bed, breath coming in huffs she said, "You could be a little more supportive, since I'm doing this for you."

She heard his sigh. "Fine. Keep going. You're almost done," he replied. She felt his hands tighten around her ankles. Rin took one more deep breath before beginning her last set of sit-ups. As she lifted and lowered her upper body, she silently thanked the god of electricity for initiating one of his many power outages tonight. And while Rin knew that Sesshomaru could probably still see her just as clearly as if the lights had been on, it made her less self-conscious to think of her red, sweaty face on display for him.

Lately she had taken to joining Sesshomaru on his nightly exercise routine of push-ups and sit-ups. He normally did double the amount of sets that she did and finished long before she did to boot.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that you were doing this for me," Sesshomaru said.

Rin didn't answer until she finished her last sit-up. As she lay back down on the bed with a heart-felt sigh, she contemplated what to say. She didn't want to sound vain or superficial, but she also wanted to know what he truly thought of her looks. She had always assumed that he found her attractive or else he wouldn't be dating her.

"I just want to make sure that I look good that's all," Rin said.

"You already look good," he said.

A giddy smile touched her face. "Well maybe I just want to stay in shape," she teased.

"You're already in shape."

Rin lifted her head and peered at him through the dark. Luckily his silver hair made it relatively easily to locate his face. "Are you trying to sweet talk me?" she asked, softly teasing.

"What's sweet talking? Another of your human behaviors?" he asked. Rin could hear the confusion in his voice. She sat up and tilted her head in his direction.

"Sweet talking is when a man says a bunch of things to a woman in the hopes of getting into her pants," she said.

"But I meant what I said," Sesshomaru replied, the confusion still evident.

Rin leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "And I love you for that."


	7. Before Sunrise

**So I'm thinking that this story isn't going to be chronological, but instead a collection of random oneshots. If the one-shots feed off each other then I'll let you know.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

He truly was sinfully handsome, Rin thought to herself.

He was currently bent over a book that Rin had found earlier. They had been looking for information for the story they were working on.

He turned a page and shifted in his chair, a lock of silky hair falling across his forehead.

Rin turned back to the bookshelf, determined to find something else to do since he had stolen her find. She sighed, she should be used to it by now.

Rin had stumbled upon what could be one of the biggest cover-ups in the nation. As a young journalist without much professional experience, she had fought to keep her name in the byline. She had expected to work with someone, just not him.

It was a well-known fact that Sesshomaru was one of the best journalists on the paper. His way with both words and people had ensured him the best sources and the best stories. He was also notoriously mysterious, never letting people get close to him.

So far it had been a nerve-wracking as well as a rewarding experience. Sesshomaru wasn't the most talkative person in the world, making it difficult to bounce ideas and theories off him. Not only that, but he made Rin feel as though most of her ideas were sheer stupidity, only to turn around and applaud her deductive skills.

What's more, people were finally starting to take notice of their work. However, they were fast approaching a brick wall and were trying desperately to avoid hitting it, which was why they were in the reference room at two in the morning going over every article their paper had done on the accused company and those connected to the conspiracy. They needed a fresh set of leads.

Finally an hour later, armed with a new list of sources to interview, they sat down to write the latest installment in what had becoming an increasing complicated cover-up. Once they finished, they put the article on their editor's desk.

As Rin exhaustedly packed her things to head home, something amazing happened. Sesshomaru asked her if she wanted to get a cup of coffee before she headed home.

As Rin said yes she found a smile lighting her face, and was surprised to find a small smile upon Sesshomaru's face as well.


	8. Skin

**This is a continuation of the one-shot from the previous chapter. It was also my first attempt at a prompt that LWDSR was hosting, but unfortunately didn't meet the word limit.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

The skin that stretched across her décolletage looked unbearably soft. It was an area of her body that few were familiar with, however Sesshomaru was very familiar with it. He knew that it felt as soft as it looked, that it held the fragrance of her scent.

He ran the tips of his fingers across the swells of her breasts, and watched as her breath caught in her throat.

His eyes met hers and

The skin that stretched across her décolletage looked unbearably soft. Sesshomaru had found himself staring at it many a time as he listened to one of her theories.

It was an area that he didn't glimpse very often, so when it was exposed as it was today, Sesshomaru's eyes were repeatedly drawn to it.

She normally dressed very modestly. But today she had the top three buttons of her blouse undone. Sesshomaru found himself playing pee-a-boo

Did it feel as soft as it looked? Sesshomaru averted his eyes just as Rin looked up from her notebook and asked him what he thought.

He told her that her theory had some holes in it. Perhaps they should hit their sources again to check to see if those holes had some tangible substance.

She readily agreed, her cheeks flushed with excitement. He thought that it was adorable how excited Rin got about her work. It was one of the things that he found so compelling about her - that and the fact that she didn't seem to be affected by him at all.

Sesshomaru walked back to his desk to begin his daily calls to his sources, hoping to find a new piece of information that would further their investigation. As he waited for someone to pick up the phone, his mind wandered. It irked him that Rin didn't seem to be attracted to him – why he didn't know. Ordinarily he avoided working with women for that exact reason.

The other end picked up. Sesshomaru identified himself and went about the process of locating some new information.


	9. Total Disconnect

**This was inspired by the skin prompt that LWDSR had up. It's a one-shot.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Rin walked into her apartment, her eyes automatically going to the table that sat near the door. His jacket was on it. It had been around a week since she last saw him and she wondered, not for the first time, if it was truly over between them.

She took off her coat and walked into the kitchen. As she sat eating, listening to Charlie "Bird" Parker's beautiful saxophone, she took the opportunity to replay just how their _thing_ came into existence.

They had known each other for a while having met through acquaintances. Rin wasn't going to deny that she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? But she had been in love with someone else and thought that he returned the sentiment. That was until the jerk broke up with her one day out of the blue. She had never been so confused in her life. There had been no warning, everything had been going great and then he was just gone.

Amid this confusion something strange began. Her acquaintance turned up at her apartment one day and somehow they had ended up in bed together. That first night he had left his jacket at her place and used it as an excuse to come over and see her whenever he wanted to. It had been sitting on her table for close to four months now.

Even now, Rin couldn't explain their connection to one another. It seemed more physical than anything else, and while there were times when she wanted something more, she didn't think that she was ready to get involved in another relationship. She was just going to have to break it off with him, no matter how hard it would be. And she had no doubt that it would be hard; he wasn't the type of man to take no easily.

But then again, maybe it really was over and he had left the jacket as a memento of sorts. That would be preferable. Rin wasn't sure how long she could hold on to her resolve and not break down when confronted with his face.

Truth of the matter was, Rin was afraid of her feelings for him.

As she put her plate in the sink, a knock came at the door. Rin went completely still. It was way too late for a social call.

She slowly walked to the door and looked through the peephole. _Oh God, it's him._ She slowly slid to the floor, trying desperately to think of what to do. She could just not answer the door. Yeah, she could be out for all he knew. A knock came again and still Rin remained on the floor.

"I know you're in there Rin. Open the door."

Rin rested her forehead against the cool door. _Remember you're not home, remember you're not home_ she repeated to herself. There was no way she was going to let him continue using her like this.

"Rin please," he said softly. Her resolve broke. He never said please.

She stood and put the chain on the door, then opened the door as far as the chain would allow. She did not look at his face.

"I left my jacket. Can I get it back?"

Rin nodded, pulled the jacket off the table and tried to give it to him through the door. It wouldn't fit. Damn, she was going to have to take the chain off the door.

Rin closed the door, took a deep breath, opened it and quickly pressed the jacket to his chest, but before she could get the door close a hand came up and stopped her from slamming the door in his face. Her face was still averted, eyes cast down.

Effortlessly he pushed the door open and walked into her apartment. He put his jacket back on the table.

As he moved towards her, Rin began to back away. "I don't want to do this anymore," she said to the floor.

When he moved to put his hands on her shoulders, she smacked them away. "Don't touch me. Didn't you hear what I just said," she said sharply, her eyes locked with his. By this point she had run into a wall, and still he came closer. Rin pushed him away, his masculine scent working to undermine her efforts.

He easily caught her hands as she tried to push him away. He brought one up to his lips and softly kissed her palm. Rin's eyes went to his at the gentle gesture and the last of her resolve crumbled away.

He stepped closer. "Please just leave," she pleaded, having no idea where that please had come from. She wasn't supposed to be begging, she was supposed to be demanding that he leave. Why did he do this to her. She was almost positive that he was using her and yet her body was waiting in anticipation of what was to come.

Rin watched his golden eyes come closer to hers before dropping her lids. "Please," she whispered right before he kissed her, but by now she had no idea if she was still asking him to leave, or if she was begging for him to continue.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips came down on hers, her hands tangling in silky smooth tresses as he fit his body to hers.

Yes, she was definitely afraid of this love.

* * *

><p>Later on the ceiling fan whirred about, cooling their sweat-slicked skin. Rin turned away from him, unable to bear the semi-smug smile on his face. She felt like the easiest woman in the city at that moment.<p>

She reached out for her night shirt and pulled it on getting out of bed in the process.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"To get some ice cream," Rin replied.

He sighed. "Why do you always have to eat ice cream after we finish having sex?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, because I get hungry."

"Can't you wait for a little while," he persisted.

"Why? Am I interrupting your cuddle time or something?" she asked half-jokingly. When Rin got no response she turned around to see him staring up at the fan, and inscrutable expression on his face. "You like to cuddle?" she asked incredulously.

Still no answer. Rin brought a hand up to hide her smile and walked out the room to get her ice cream. She couldn't believe that he liked to cuddle. It just seemed so out of character for him. She let out a giggle. This was too cute.

When Rin got back into bed with a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream, her smile was still there. "Sesshomaru, why can't you just come out and ask me to stay in bed with you?" she asked, her smile slowly disappearing.

He turned and looked at her.

"And why can't you ask me if you can come over, instead of being sneaky about it? It makes me feel as though I'm your dirty little secret," Rin continued her eyes on her ice cream.

He put a hand on her thigh and Rin turned to him. "I'm not ashamed of you, Rin."

"Really? Because sometimes it feels like you are."

"I thought that you were ashamed of me, so I was trying to respect your wishes," Sesshomaru said.

"_What?"_

He began tracing lines on her thigh. "Well, I wasn't sure if you were just using me to get over your break-up," he said, straight-faced.

Rin starting laughing. "You must be joking," she got out.

"Yes, I am. But I'm not ashamed of you," Sesshomaru said. He took her half-eaten bowl out of her hands and set it on the night table. The hand on her thigh went from tracing to caressing.

"I didn't think that you knew how to joke," Rin said breathlessly.

"I know how to do lots of things," Sesshomaru said against her lips.

* * *

><p>Rin numbly walked home. When she had gotten up that morning, it was to find both Sesshomaru and his jacket gone. She had stared at the empty table that had housed his jacket for a long time before turning away.<p>

The whole day had passed by as a huge blur. It was a hundred times worse that when her ex-boyfriend had left her. And yet certain things were the same. There was the confusion. She had thought that she and Sesshomaru had covered some major ground last night. He had joked with her for crying out loud. And now . . .

Now she didn't know what to think. Maybe she was just bad at reading certain situations. For all she knew, she could have scared the crap out of Sesshomaru with her questions and that's why his jacket wasn't there.

Rin shook her head. She had to stop thinking about this. It wasn't like it was serious anyway. They were just . . . she still didn't know what they had been doing. It was more than just sex though.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a car honked. Rin jumped and sent a glare to the offensive car. It was parked a little ways in front of her. As Rin was glaring, the passenger window started to roll down.

As she saw who was on the other side of the window, her eyes grew wide and her whole body went slack. It was Sesshomaru.

Rin slowly walked to the car and peered in.

"Get in," he said.

A huge smile lit Rin's face as she opened the door. She turned to look at the face that she thought she'd never see again. He turned forward and started the car. "I thought you could spend the night at my place, tonight."

Rin tried to nod nonchalantly. "That could work."

"But you can't eat ice cream in my bed."

"Don't worry. I'll give you your cuddle time," she said, a smile still on her face.


	10. Light

**This is yet another story that was inspired by a writing table that LWDSR is currently hosting (^_^)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was strange how one who had only known darkness could be so full of light.

The girl who loomed in the forefront of his mind had never seen the sunrise in all its glory, the majesty of a full moon or even the simple beauty of a wildflower in full bloom. And yet . . . She was so full of light, of wonder, of sheer joy. How was that possible?

It was baffling.

It was captivating.

It was perplexing.

It was inspiring.

It was Rin.

Born blind and practically abandoned because of it, Rin had never bemoaned the cruelty that had been inflicted on her, never detested the harshness of her fate.

As the daughter of a noble family, she only had value as a concubine. No one would want a wife whose flaw was so painfully obvious. She had been a source of shame to them, subject to abuse and neglect with only a sympathetic aunt to look after her. Her life had never been easy. So how was it she was able to smile as though she had never known a bad day in her life?

How could she be so warm?

She was so different from him, his opposite in every way.

He too had known only darkness. But the darkness that haunted him was very different from the one that haunted her. He had known nothing but battle for as long as he could remember. The feel of his claws ripping through his enemy, the sound of his whip tearing the flesh form his opponent's bones, the complete depravity that took place in a fight for one's life was like a soothing balm to his damaged soul.

He lived for the fight. He didn't really know how to do much else. So then why was he so drawn to one who was so unsuited to him?

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, lingered on these thoughts as he made his way to Rin's rooms. He had acquired her as his concubine earlier that week, but he had known from the moment that he saw her, that he would claim her - if for no other reason than that she showed no fear of him. He had stood before her covered in the blood of those he had so ruthlessly slaughtered, eyes red, claws extended . . . and she had shown no fear. It didn't take him long to discovered her weakness. She had been so foolish leaving herself open to attack the way she did. He found that her insolence angered him, her kindness intrigued him and her weakness humbled him.

Why would one such as she be so kind to one such as him?

There had been moments on his many visits to her, when he had caught her squinting hard into the distance, trying desperately to see what was before her. And there were others, when he had found a small, sad smile on her lips and tears shining brightly in her eyes. But they were only moments, glimpses into the frustration she hid so well.

He wanted to show her the light. Just once, he wanted to show her the clarity that she had shown him, but he was lost as to how to go about it.

As he slid open the door to Rin's room, he found her sitting in the middle of a large futon, her head turned toward the door. A single, solitary candle in her hand was the only source of light in the room. Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the futon and stood staring down at the girl who had become his beacon, his personal source of light.

She knew it was him, just as she always knew when he was near. As Sesshomaru knelt on the futon in front of her, a small smirk graced his lips. How could he ever hope to show her the light when he had been incapable of finding it on his own?

He leaned forward and blew out the candle.

Perhaps they could find the light together.


	11. One of These Days

**A/N: It's been a while I know, and I'm not quite sure that I like the way this particular piece came out, but it was just a piece to get me back into the groove of writing. Sorry its taken me so long to update, but I haven't abandoned this set of drabbles or any of my other stories. I just lost my steam for a while there (-_-)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Rin took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed with the thought of what she was about to do. Her hair was slightly unruly, and her eyes were unusually bright and held a determined glint. An embroidered kimono hung off her shoulders, revealing the smooth skin of her shoulders.

_You can do this Rin_, she said to herself. Sesshomaru was on the other side of the bathroom door, no doubt wondering what was taking her so long. Rin was wondering the same thing herself. She knew what she wanted to do; she was just having a hard time initiating the sequence of events that would get her to her goal.

She was going to seduce Sesshomaru.

They had been together for a little under a year now, and she had never, not once, initiated the act with him. She had never been able to bring herself to do so. Call it old-fashioned or plain shyness, the thought of making the first move . . . she could barely even think about it without becoming a nervous wreck. But she'd had lunch with Kagome and Sango last week and the conversation had turned to sex. They had found it hard to believe that Rin had never made the first move. Rin found it hard to believe that they _could_ make the first move. Wasn't it nerve-racking?

Apparently not. Maybe Rin was just making a big deal out of nothing. All she had to do was kiss Sesshomaru and he would probably take it from there. Well, perhaps she should do more than that, but . . . Rin watched as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

_Enough. Just go out there and do it. Stop thinking about it._

After one more deep breath, Rin quickly opened the door and turned off the bathroom lights. She wished the bedroom lights were off as well, because Sesshomaru pinned her with his golden gaze as soon as she stepped into the room.

Rin began to nervously twist her hands together. She took a small step forward a gasped as Sesshomaru took off his shirt.

_Does he know?_

She had no idea. If he did he was being extremely accommodating. But aside from that, the action only made her more nervous.

Sesshomaru turned away from her and finished undressing at a leisurely pace.

_Okay, so maybe he doesn't know._

Rin didn't know if she was relieved or irritated. It had taken a lot to get to this point. The least he could do was acknowledge her presence a little more. Besides, she was getting really hot watching him take his clothes off.

Gods, but he was gorgeous. It only made this that much harder. She so was not making a big deal out of nothing.

Sesshomaru was down to his briefs. His long hair obscured his muscular back and luscious rear, but at the moment that was perfectly fine with Rin. He reached out for his black pajama bottoms and slowly pulled them on. Seriously, male strippers could learn a thing or two from him. If Rin didn't know any better she would think that he was doing it deliberately.

Then again maybe he was. He did have an uncanny way of knowing what she was thinking sometimes.

No, she was supposed to be seducing him, not the other way around. He made it look so easy.

Rin walked towards him and placed a shaking hand on his back. _See that wasn't so bad. Too bad his hair is in the way though._

She moved his hair aside and put her hand back on his back. Sesshomaru stiffened immediately. Rin moved her hand first up and then down his back in a gentle caress. His skin was so hot, so smooth. It called out to her, demanding more.

She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and rested her cheek against his back.

His size was unbelievable, his masculinity overwhelming. She felt like a small child next to him.

But more than that, she felt like a part of him. She felt every breath he took, the flexing of his muscles, the beating of his heart. It was like she was an extension of him.

Rin let her eyes drift close as his heat soothed her. She had completely forgotten about her original goal. The only thing that mattered now was Sesshomaru's warmth.

Sesshomaru picked up one of her hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm then turned it over and held the back of her hand against his cheek.

Rin's eyes softened at the gesture. It was only when they were like this, it was only when they were alone, that Sesshomaru let his guard down. It was only when they were like this that his gentle side could shine freely.

That tenderness was more seductive than any force on Earth. And it was for her and her alone.

Sesshomaru turned around in her arms and lowered his head to kiss her. Rin's hands went from his waist to his neck as she lost herself in his kiss.

One of these days she was going to seduce him.

But that day was not today.


End file.
